Virtual reality (VR), augmented reality (AR) and mixed reality (MR) are technologies where the interface between the real physical world and the digital world is developed in an effort to improve the communication between humans and technology, and to create more immersive digital worlds.
In particular, mixed reality technology is the most recent advancement in the field of immersive technology, wherein content from the digital and physical worlds can interact with each other. The concept of mixed reality was first introduced in 1994 by Paul Milgram and Fumio Kishino. It could be defined as a way of creating new technological environments and functionalities from the interaction of physical and digital objects.
In various industries such as the movie industry and the video game industry, the implementation of mixed reality technology is the source of new economic markets. Indeed, the economic success of these industries, in particular the video games industry, is greatly tied to technological advancements and more immersive interaction between the user/spectator and the game/movie. More specifically, the combination of computer processing, human input and environmental input in order to improve the immersive experience of the user is at the center of this technological advancement.
Moreover, new applications and functionalities may be created by the implementation of mixed reality technology in the social communication field. For example, collaboration may be established between workers regardless of their location. Multiple new applications of this technique can be developed and thus enhance the way people interact with each other and improve their daily life.
Mobile devices, televisions and monitors are the primary global medium for communication. However, virtual reality and augmented reality experiences are very difficult to communicate via mobile devices and televisions. The advent of mixed reality allows us to communicate the virtual world to a 2D screen.
Immersive computing has enabled advances in virtual cinematography which radically change the way filmmaking can be done. As such, it is becoming more and more important for the traditional 2D filmmaking industry to pay heed to the growing field of immersive computing, otherwise there is the risk that such filmmaking will lose popularity.
Many tools are available today to assist with the production and enjoyment of immersive video, such as VR headsets, controllers, motion trackers that can be worn or attached to a device, tracked cameras, depth cameras, chromakeying, static subtraction, post-processing software and ever increasing computing power. However, the post-production of mixed reality is expensive, time consuming, and it does not provide for on-the-fly iteration or any immediate feedback loop.
Mixed reality has uses in e-sports, live performances, virtual reality arcades, video production, communication and business.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.